


Stretched To His Limit

by SushiOwl



Series: D/Hal [3]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Construct Toys, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually Sinestro does give Hal want he wants. He just has to beg for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretched To His Limit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinesbro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sinesbro).



Hal did a frustrated dance on his toes, pulling at the hard light ropes that prevented him from putting his weight down completely. "Sinestro," he hissed, turning his face back to the man who was lounging so casually in an armchair. He was such a sexy bastard. Sinestro didn't respond, only watched him fidget. He was naked and hard and oh so wanting, and it was one of Sinestro's favorites games to deny him.

Sinestro had his elbow on the arm of his chair, long fingers with their perfect black nails trailing along his lips and mustache. He, of course, was still fully dressed. He only ever disrobed when he felt like it, and it was never at Hal's request. He had only seen him without clothes a handful of times, but Sinestro could have him naked at a word.

"Will you at least touch me or something?" Hal griped, still doing an annoyed shuffle on his toes. It was difficult for him to keep his direction when suspended like this, and he groaned when he ended up facing the opposite direction. No amount of scrabbling with his toes was helping him here. He was going to end up swinging if his wasn't careful.

"As impatient as ever, I see," were Sinestro's words, before a dozen bright green constructs of hands started to roam Hal's body. They were not warm like skin. Instead they felt like a kind of electric energy, raising trails of goosebumps where they touched him. They pinched his nipples and dragged hard light nails down his sides and thighs, but they still ignored his cock.

Hal gave a strangled kind of cry, lifting his legs and curling his toes as he closed his eyes. To be touched every place but where he wanted was a bittersweet torture. "Ngh, c'mon," he breathed out, gripping the ropes about his wrists so hard his knuckles bleached white, and he swung like a trembling pendulum. 

Sinestro only chuckled, low and dangerous in the dimly lit room. "I believe I know what you want," he said, a promise in his words.

It sent a thrill through Hal to hear it and not know exactly what he was going to do. He opened his eyes part-way, trying to turn his head toward him to perhaps get a clue from his expression, but his eyes snapped open all the way as he found out. There were fingers, slick and cooler than the others, worming their way between his cheeks and pressing against the ring of muscle there. He groaned, forcing himself not to flinch away from them and relaxing his whole body.

His head lulled back, and a moan escaped his parted lips as one of the construct fingers found its way inside him. It was cold, but it still sparked beautifully within the confines of his flesh. One little electric touch to his prostate, and he jerked with a startled laugh, kicking one of his legs. Quickly another finger of light joined the first, and he panted, squeezing down on them.

"Th-this is pretty close to what I want," Hal managed, his mouth dry. 

"Oh?" Sinestro replied. Suddenly the fingers merged and bulged within him, stretching him inside while remaining small that the base with a flare to keep it in place.

When Hal squeezed his muscles around the construct plug, he saw stars. He arched, grabbing the ropes again and lifting himself up. His arms strained, and he buried his face in his trembling biceps. The feeling was amazing, a kind of fulfillment that he hadn't known he needed until the first time Sinestro gave it to him. 

"Is that what you want, Jordan?" Sinestro asked him, and there was the barest of tremble in his voice. Hal wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't studied the different ways Sinestro spoke. He was finally affected by this.

Hal could finally gain some leeway. He lowered himself back down and managed to look at the other man. "Not quite," he told him, before he swallowed as he squeezed his muscles again. "I want you."

Sinestro's brow twitched just a little, before he trailed his fingertips over his lips again. "Alright."

The ropes around his wrists disappeared so fast that Hal went to his hands and knees. He tried to get up, but the plug remained. It pulsed within him, and it was all he could do to crawl the few feet to Sinestro. His legs were already spread, and he allowed his suit to melt away and reveal all of his magenta skin. He was so beautiful that Hal couldn't help but touch his chest and kiss his stomach.

Sinestro's hand came to his face, the touch gentle as he pushed his hair out of his eyes and caressed his cheek. He kept touching him as his lips moved down to his cock. He would never get over this part of his anatomy, because it was distinctly alien. He swiped his tongue over the deep purple tapered head, pleased at the sigh this caused, before he dragged his tongue down the three ridges that spanned the underside. 

Sucking that the base ridge caused Sinestro's fingers to curl in his hair, and he could tell the man was not in the mood to be teased. He took the head into his mouth, his tongue tasting and swiping over the glands. He moved his mouth down to do the same to the first ridge, and Sinestro had had enough.

Hal was forced to swallow him completely as his head was forced down, and he gagged, his eyes closing tightly, but he didn't pull back because he liked it. He bobbed his head only slightly, keeping the man completely inside his mouth. His gag reflex complained at the intrusion to his throat, but he forced it quiet. His arms wrapped around his back and gripped his skin tightly.

Sinestro was all his. He couldn't get enough of him.

His head was pulled back suddenly by the hand in his hair, and he looked at Sinestro's face. He looked like he was only just holding onto that iron-strong control of his. He wasn't prepared for the kiss, but once he got over the shock of Sinestro's mustache tickling his nose and the bruising feel of his lips, he returned it as best he could.

Abruptly Sinestro turned him around, the hand in his hair going to grip him by his throat to pull him into his lap and back against his chest. He saw that Korugarian bottle of lubricant disappear behind him, and suddenly the feeling of the plug in him was gone, to quickly be replaced by his ridged cock in one strong thrust.

Hal wasn't allowed even a moment to get used to the sting or the stretch before Sinestro's hips began to move. He was merciless in his rhythm. Hal could only hold onto his arm and thigh, clinging to him for the ride. Those ridges, _oh God_ , those ridges. They pummeled that spot inside him in a way that made him forget the passing of time. 

And when Sinestro gripped his cock, he came with a scream.

He could vaguely recall Sinestro making a hitched noise as he flew, and he definitely felt the final hard thrust. When he floated down, Sinestro was holding him up, his arms about his chest. Hal leaned his head back and sloppily kissed his cheek, chuckling as Sinestro made an irritated noise.

He brought his hands up to cover Sinestro's, smiling as he squeezed his muscles around the man's soft and sensitive cock. He reveled in the shocked gasp this caused.

And when Sinestro bit his shoulder as punishment, he laughed.


End file.
